Narberal Gamma
:“I am Narberal Gamma, one of the battle maids, who swore loyalty to the overlord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the supreme being Ainz Ooal Gown. You lower life form should be honored to battle with me.” ::-Narberal's introduction to Khajiit Narberal Gamma (ナーベラル・ガンマ, Narberal・Γ) is a doppelgänger battle maid and member of the Pleiades, the battle maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is also known as Nabe, a magic caster and Momon's adventurer partner of Darkness. She is an adamantite ranked adventurer and one of the most powerful female adventurer in the Kingdom. Appearance Narberal Gamma is described as an elegant, snow-white skinned, black-pony tailed beauty. People believe her beauty is comparable to that of Golden Princess. She wears a white bonnet in place of a helmet, and black armor decorated in gold and silver in the likeness of a maid uniform. Being a battle mage, her weapon of choice is a golden staff plated in silver. In her adventurer persona, she wears a plain brown cloak. Her human form is gained through her Doppelgänger's transformation skill. Due to her low-racial level, she can only transform into one form. Her original appearance as a Doppelgänger resembles that of Pandora's Actor. Personality Like many others in Nazarick, Narberal views humans as low-class creatures. The only human exempt from her contempt is the Lastborn of Pleiades. Though she does not particularly enjoy killing humans, she will not hesitate to do so if there's no reason to let them live. This nature makes her one of the two, along with Solution Epsilon, "extremely dangerous" Pleiades. As a created NPC of Nazarick, she is extremely loyal to Ainz and proud of her quest to support him close by. Nevertheless, she doesn't understand Ainz's purpose to become a hero very well, so she does not hide her aggressive attitude towards humans and often refers to Ainz with "-sama", even when the two masquerade as adventurers. Background Chronology The Undead King Arc Narberal along with her sisters are orders to guard the 9th Floor by Momonga. In the dressing room inside Momonga's Chamber, She in charge on keeping watch on Momonga. When Momonga's about to leave she tells him that his guards are ready on standby and cannot let anything happen to him. The Dark Warrior Arc Narberal is chosen by Ainz to be his adventure partner, because she's the most human looking of the Pleiades. She alongside with his master explores the new world disguised as adventurers. She was registered as a copper ranked adventurer along with Ainz at E-Rantel. Their objective is to become famous adventures and to gather information. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Narberal stayed in E-Rantel as Ainz returned to Nazarick to assess the threat of Shalltear's rebellion. She later relays a message to him concerning his presence is needed at the Adventurer's Guild. She journeys to the area where Shalltear is maintaining her position. After the adventurers accompanying Darkness have been eliminated, She guides Hamsuke to Nazarick and to introduce her to the Floor Guardians. The Two Leaders Arc Narberal accompany Ainz and Hamsuke at E-Rantel. After releasing Enri from the authorities, Ainz orders Nabe to questioned Enri on what she's doing here in E-Rantel. Nabe returns and tells Ainz that she's here to sell the herbs and visiting the temple and Adventurer's Guild. After finding out Enri's request in the Adventurer's Guild, they returned back to Nazarick. After scolding Lupusregina by Ainz, Narberal escorts Lupusregina outside of Ainz's office. The Dark Hero's Story Arc The Men in the Kingdom Arc The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Narberal accompany Ainz at Arwintar, Imperial Capital of the Baharuth Empire. They visit Fluder Paradyne and revealed their true power to him. After Fluder swear his allegiance to Ainz, they went to Count Femel's residence for the next phase and escorted the workers to the Tomb. Narberal and Pandora's Actor stayed in the adventurer's encampment after the worker were annihilated in the Tomb. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Trivia * In her adventurer persona, she is given the nickname "The Beautiful Lady" because of her appearance. Several people have proposed to her, though most people think that she is either a lover or servant of Momon. * In the web version, Narberal is also a doppleganger, though she used illusion magic to become the Adventurer named Momon (different from the persona of Ainz Ooal Gown in book version.) * Her creator is Nishikienrai in web novel version. Quotes * (To Ainz about Humans): "Humans are worthless trash." * (To Ainz): "Ainz-sama, I am very sorry! Allow me to atone for my crime with death!" * (To Hamsuke about Ainz): "Ainz-sama is only pretending to be a warrior, just like playing a game. If he used his real strength in magic, Armageddon would just be a small matter." * (To Khajiit about the Supreme Beings): "Because I was created by the supreme being that is greater than god." * (To Ainz): "By your command. From now on, I am no longer Nabe, and will handle this as Narberal Gamma." * (To Khajiit): "I am not interested in the wishes of a lower life form. But your efforts are laughable. I have some words for you. Good work in being the stepping stone of Ainz-sama." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Maids Category:Doppelgänger Category:Elementalists Category:Wizards Category:Magic Caster Category:Adventurers Category:Pleiades Category:Darkness Category:Nazarick